


Bacon & Waffles

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bacon & Waffles

You had put everything away by the time that you heard Sam pull back up. You brushed your hands on your legs before sitting back down, smiling as Sam walked in. “You look like you want a hot shower.”

“Yeah, I haven’t gotten this sweaty since I taught yoga.” He chuckled. 

“You taught yoga?” You asked, raising an eyebrow with a chuckle. 

“Case.” Dean grinned. “All the chicks were all over him.” He chuckled. “He was in heaven.”

“Still single?” You smirked at your tall friend. 

Sam blushed lightly and nodded. “Usually am.”

“Welcome to the club.” You chuckled. “Sorry, we don't have shirts.”

“Eh, Sam’s too nerdy anyway.” Dean smirked. 

You looked at Dean. “So am I!”

“Yeah, but you’re cute.” Dean shrugged. When your eyebrows went up, he blinked. “What?” He asked, looking between you and Sam.

“I’ve never heard such a pretty boy call me cute.” You tilted your head. While you loved yourself, hearing it from anyone who looked like Dean didn't happen.

“You think I’m pretty?” Dean gave you a smirk. He looked at his brother. “Here that, Sammy? She thinks I’m pretty.”

You blushed brighter. 

“I’m not sure if pretty is a good thing.” Sam chuckled. 

Shaking your head, you looked at the clock. “Uh, one of you can have the couch, and the other can have the spare room.” You said shyly.

“I’ll leave Sammy the bed, he’ll be sore with the couch.” Dean stood. 

You chuckled at that. “Not that he would fit.” You teased your tall friend.

Sam glanced at your couch and shook his head. “I’ve slept on worse though.” He walked over and hugged your side. “Thanks for all your help.” He said sincerely. “We owe you one.”

“It’s okay. I like a challenge.” You smiled up at him. “And it gave me a break from work.” You shrugged, hugging him back. “Night, Dean.” You gave him a small wave. “Come on, Sammy, I’ll show you to the spare room.”

Dean watched you go, grinning to himself. He was happy with this case. Very, very happy with it. He laid back on the couch once he kicked off his shoes. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he closed his eyes with a silly smile on his face.

When you walked back out, you dimmed the lights for Dean, grabbing an extra blanket. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

“Sure, Dean.” You smiled. “Sleep well.” You told him before heading towards your room. 

Dean hummed contently, feeling completely comfortable. Which was something that didn’t happen for him. It didn’t take him long to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

You yawned as you quietly made breakfast, starting some coffee. Sam and Dean were still asleep, which didn’t surprise you. From what you knew, they didn’t get to sleep in actual homes often. You smiled as you saw Dean shift, pouring some juice. 

Once you put it back, you pulled out what you needed to make waffles and bacon for breakfast. You hummed as you began making batter, doing it by hand to not wake them. 

* * *

Dean sleepily licked his lips when the smell of bacon hit his nose before he shifted to look in the direction of the kitchen. He eyed you, grinning after a minute. Slipping off the couch, he moved towards you. “Smells amazing, sweetheart.” 

You looked at him a bit startled. “Thanks. Hope you like bacon.” 

“Oh, I love me some bacon.” He smirked. He leaned on the counter next to you. “I also love a woman who can cook.” 

You glanced at him, amused. “I take it that's a line you don't get to use much?”

“Not in quite a few years no.” He said honestly.

Shaking your head, you chuckled, your focus back in the food. You created a plate for him. “More or less?”

His face lit up. “More!”

You giggled and put another serving for him. “Orange or apple juice?” 

“Orange.” He grinned like a kid on Christmas. He went to sit down as you got him a glass. “I don’t think I’ve had homemade waffles in a decade.” He explained. “Even at our place we get the frozen kind.”

“You’ve got a place?” You asked, curious. “That’s great! Last time I talked with Sam, it was motel hopping for you guys.”

He nodded happily. “Yeah, bit place. Called ‘the Bunker’.” He told you, taking a bite of bacon. “Still do our share of motel hopping, though.”

You nodded, making Sam a plate before making your own. “I’m glad you guys have a spot.” You said sincerely. “At least you guys can get your space now and then.”

Dean nodded, munching. “And it’s huge, so even if we need space from each other, it can happen there.” He told you. 

Finally, Sam shuffled in with some epic bedhead, making you chuckle. “I made breakfast, Sammy.”

“That’s probably why I woke up so peacefully.” He chuckled sleepily. “Smells great.” 

“Dude, can we keep her. These waffles, man.” Dean groaned.

“Hey, she’s my friend.” Sam chuckled, getting his plate before sitting by you both. 

You blushed lightly, shaking your head. “We have orange juice and apple juice, along with coffee and milk, if you’d like some.”

Sam blinked. “I’ve never had that many choices.” He admitted. “I mean, unless we’re at a diner. Usually we just get the minimum for the bunker.” He told you. “Sorry, the bunker is our home.” 

“I know. Dean told me about it. I’m glad you guys have somewhere to relax now.” You smiled at him before getting him a glass. “You deserve it.”

“You should visit sometime.” Dean blurted. 

That took you by surprise. “I’ve been friends with Sam for a few years, and he’s never asked me to visit…”

Sam blushed. “What we do isn’t something every person is up for seeing.” 

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t Sam.” You assured him. “I’ll just see you guys whenever you pass though.”

Dean shot his brother a look, making Sam clear his throat. “It’s not that. You just will be surprised of all of what we do.” He shrugged. “That’s all.”

You shrugged, smiling at both of them. “It’s okay, really.” You pointed to Dean’s plate. “Want another serving?” 

“Oh, I love you.” He breathed, nodding.

You blushed brightly, shaking your head as you went to get him more. 

Sam sent him a look, but was smirking. He couldn’t believe that his brother was flirting with you so much. You were more a nerd type than his usual girls. It was refreshing and almost weird at the same time. Especially because you were his friend first and Dean wasn’t always all about that. Shaking it off, he’d mention it to Dean when the pair of them left.

Dean grinned when you returned his plate. “We should make this a thing, Sammy.” 

He looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Make what a thing?” He asked, confused.

“Visiting this one.” Dean motioned to you with his head. 

“I don’t think I could handle weekly visits from you two.” You teased. “I’d run out of bacon!” You laughed.

Dean all but pouted. “Every other week, then?” 

“Dean, how often are we really out this way?” Sam asked. “We’re either at the bunker, or driving around the country.”

You watched as Dean nodded and frowned to himself before going back to his food. You looked at Sam, who shrugged. “How long will you two be in town for this time?” You asked.

Sam thought for a minute. “We don’t really have anything planned unless another case comes up.” 

“You’re more than welcome to spend a day or two here.” You shrugged. “As long as you don’t mind me zoning out when I work.”

Before Sam could tell you that they didn’t want to intrude, Dean was already nodding and grinning. “We’d love to stay, sweetheart!” He said excitedly. 

You chuckled at that, shaking your head. “Well, then I’ll have to do some grocery shopping. I usually go in a couple days.” You told them. 

“We can do that.” Sam offered. “For letting us stay, the least we can do is buy you some groceries. Especially with his endless appetite.” He pointed to Dean. “Just let us know what you want us to get.” 

“I honestly don’t mind.” You assured him. “While I’m gone I’m sure you’d each like a chance at the shower.”

“Yeah, you need one, Sam.” Dean nodded. “With all that hair.” He motioned to Sam’s hair.

That made you giggle. “I have the nice shampoo and conditioner so it won’t be neglected here.” You had become happy that they had called you for help now. It wasn’t often you had friends over. “I can’t say much for body wash. Unless you like smelling like sweets.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not picky.” He smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Wait, you  _ smell like food _ ?” Dean asked.

“Candy really.” You nodded. “But, basically. Not a huge fan of smelling like flowers.”

Dean blinked at you, internally wanting a sniff. But he knew it sounded weird, even in his head. He brushed off the idea and went back to his second plate of food.

You began clearing up once you were done, sipping on your coffee as you did so. “So how far is this home of yours?” You asked, curious if you could even make it to visit one day.

“Mm, like 16 hours?” Sam looked at Dean. “14 with him driving.”

“My driving is awesome.” Dean lightly defended. “And so is Baby.” He added. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Baby?”

“The Impala.” Sam sighed. “Basically his wife.” He shrugged.

Dean blushed as you looked at him. He felt as if he should defend his love for his car, which never had been a concern for him before. 

“I guess I’m like that with all my collections.” You nodded. “No one messes with those, or I’d be likely to break their fingers.”

Dean grinned at that, wiggling his brows at his brother. “See? M’not weird.” He sounded proud. “Your  _ friend _ is the same way.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Collections are different. I’m sure she doesn’t name every comic book and poster.” He countered. 

“I don’t need to. They have names already.” You pointed out. “Everyone has their thing.” You defended Dean slightly. “You could likely name almost every single character from Harry Potter, right?” You asked Sam. 

“He could name the ones from Lord of the Rings.” He countered, pointing to a surprised looking Dean. 

“Hey.” Dean frowned. 

You smirked at their interaction, shaking your head. “Another good series.” You shrugged. “I have them all if you want to use that for your down time.” You told him, finishing off the last of your coffee. “Harry Potter, too. And Star Wars.”

“Game of Thrones?” They asked at the same time. 

Laughing, you nodded. “And those.” You got up, putting your mug in the sink. “I’ll show you where everything is after I shower.”

Sam smiled gratefully then caught Dean staring at your form. He kicked his brother’s shin under the table, making Dean’s knee to hit the table when he jerked his leg back. “OW!”

You turned to them, eyebrows raised. “I’m going to assume that was brotherly love.” You mused. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Sam waved, then looked at Dean once you were gone. “Oh no, you’re not pulling that with her.” He glared, pointing a finger at him.

“Pulling what, Sam?” Dean looked at him. 

“You think I don’t see you eyeing her? Flirting with her?!” He snapped. “No flings with my friends!” 

Dean rolled his eyes, acting as if he hadn’t just been caught. “Whatever, Sammy.”

“She’s nice. She’s not one of your bang em and ditch em kind’ve girls.” He sighed. “I don’t want to lose a friend because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

Dean sent him a side glare before going to get more juice. “I’m not that bad, Sam.”

“No? So I didn’t see none of that?” Sam asked. 

“I’m not allowed to flirt with an attractive woman?” He asked as he sat back down. “I didn’t know that was a crime.”

“As long as you don’t plan on doing anything about it, it isn’t.” Sam sighed. 

Dean shook his head and sipped his juice.


End file.
